Escape from Home
by xXxakina-chanxXx
Summary: YAOI. Zolu in later chapters. It was just another ordinary day in the small village where Luffy was skipping out on chores, and Ace well being Ace. Until the Marines came and started killing innocent villagers…but for what purpose? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Escape from Home**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own one piece no matter how much I want to….

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Summary:

It was just another ordinary day in the small village where Luffy was skipping out on chores, and Ace doing his job as a big brother. Until the Marines came and started killing innocent villagers…but for what purpose? Well you'll have to read and find out. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, and no flames please I'm a newbie.

---

Ch.1

A small raven-haired boy with huge blue eyes slowly tip toed out of the field where his morning chore was to be done. As it was early in the morning and he did not want to milk the stupid cows.

"Hehe, they'll never find m-"Luffy giggled to himself right before bumping into someone.

"Trying to run away from your morning chores again, huh, Luffy?" asked an annoyed eight-year-old Ace. He also had raven-black hair and blue eyes but he was older and there were childish freckles across his cheeks. He held two bucked filled with milk from his morning chore.

"Heh, well ya see-"Luffy paused, as a sleeping Ace now stood before him his buckets still in his hands. Luffy blinked a little bit before he started to laugh as he rolled along the grass. And by some accident that was the exact time when Ace decided to wake up.

"Huh, wait, what? Oh y-" Ace started but never got to finish because he saw his little brother bolt down the hill running and screaming, "You can't catch me! Na!"

Ace just stood there for a moment before realizing that Luffy has just yet again run out on his chore for the fifth time this week.

"Hey! Wait, Luffy!" I'm not doing your chores again!" Ace screamed as he decided that he wasn't going to lose to his brother so easily.

Ace ran after Luffy for some time the thought of not doing Luffy's chores giving him enough energy. The chase finally ended when Ace tackled Luffy and they started rolling down the hill together. Ace sprawled on top of Luffy for a about a minute they just stared at each other before they began to laugh.

"Come on," Ace started, we ran pretty far away from the village, we should start heading back." Ace helped Luffy stand up and they started to their way back to the village only to stop as they saw a fleet of at least twenty Marine ships docked at the harbor.

"Ace…" Luffy mumbled as he grabbed his brother's shirt and pulled himself a closer to Ace.

"Shhh, its okay Luffy it's only the Marines they can't do anything to hurt you." Ace reassured his scared five-year-old brother.

But that was where Ace was wrong, dead wrong. As soon as the Marines docked their ships they rampaged into the village, killing everyone that didn't answer their questions or didn't know the answer. They just kept yelling, "Where are the two cursed D. brothers, we know they live here!" and, "where the hell did you hide them? Don't you know the curse will kill you all!?!"

"Ace." Luffy mumbled again as he dug his head into his brother's shirt trying his best to hide his fear but failing miserably.

"Come on!" Ace shouted a little harshly startling Luffy a bit, "We need to go get mom and leave this village immediately!" Ace grabbed Luffy's hand as they both started to run towards their house.

'_Mom you better be okay, don't worry we're coming to save you!' _Ace thought as he tightened his grip on Luffy's hand.

---

Umm my first One Piece story yay! R&R please!

Please don't kill me with flames I know I suck at writing stories…I promise I'll try and get better ; and yes I do know it's very short…

I might turn it into yaoi later though… . you caught me i'm a fangirl


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape from Home**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own one piece….(though I would love too 3)

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Thank you very much for wonderful the review Spoiler Gurl I'm glad "someone" at least read this…

Oh and give a big thank you to my best friend Sasha in America for checking my horrible spelling and grammar mistakes xDDD I swear as soon as i left america my english has been going down the drain... T.T

---

Ch. 2

As Luffy and Ace ran to their house Luffy couldn't understand why the Marines were after them.'_Did we do something wrong? Did mommy do something wrong…No! Cant' be! Mommy, Ace, or me didn't do anything wrong… But then why are they after us?' _Luffy thought to himself.

"Ace?" Luffy looked at his brother with his innocent sky blue eyes. Ace knew exactly what Luffy wanted to know. But the only problem was that he didn't have the answer and now was definitely not the time.

"Not now, Luffy." Ace stated a bit angrily as he was pissed off at what had happened and why the hell it had to be them.

After about ten minutes of running, their little ranch house was in view. Ace let out a small sigh of relief, as he saw nothing around the house was damaged. Which meant the Marines weren't at their house yet. Ace was about to burst through the back door, only to be stopped by the sound of a man's voice yelling.

"We know you're their mother! But if you don't tell us where they are we'll kill you right now!"

"Even if I did know, I would never tell you where my two precious sons are!" Yelled their mother in return. And that's when they heard it.

The gunshot, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. The two little D. brothers couldn't take it anymore, Luffy and Ace busted through the door.

"Mom!" They cried. As they ran to the floor only to see their mother covered in a pool of blood. It was over, and she was dead.

The Marines stood there for a moment stupefied until they started yet again yelling. "There they are! Catch them before they run away!"

Within a second Ace took Luffy's hand and ran as fast as he could away from the crazy Marines. There was only one thought in Ace's head and that was to escape from this horrible place with Luffy. They ran and ran avoiding Marines until they came upon the other harbor this island had.

"Luffy!" Ace screamed, "Get into the boat over there!" Ace pointed to a small wooden boat.

"I'll push, and then get on!" Ace shouted again. Luffy quickly got into the boat but as he was about to sit down he stopped in horror. The Marines were there. Running, screaming, cursing, and pushing, they did not want the D. brothers to escape.

But luckily for Luffy Ace didn't waste anytime and pushed the boat straight into the water. Luffy just stood there, until he started screaming.

"ACE! What are you doing!?!" Luffy cried as he let the tears fall down his face. Ace had stayed back on the island and only saved Luffy, leaving himself alone with the thousands blood thirsty Marines.

"Luffy" Ace began calmly, "I love you, and I will find you, but please be patient it might take a while." Then Ace turned around only to meet Luffy's crying eyes with his watery ones. Ace smiled and screamed, "LUFFY! PROMISE ME YOU'LL WAIT FOR ME!"

Luffy stopped crying for a bit only resulting in crying even harder. "I promise I'll wait for you! Just don't forget me! I-I need you!"

And that's when a big wave sent Luffy's small boat away from the village, harbor, and most importantly Ace.

"I need you too." Ace agreed as the Marines came.

Luffy was holding on to his boat with all his strength. "Don't forget Ace…you promised." Luffy said to himself as the waves carried him farther and farther away form his home.

---

A/N: touchy, touchy, touchy…

Yeah I know it's not just touchy and the angst!!!…I think I have a thing for making chapters short or something….

R&R please .


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape from Home**

**Disclaimer: I one piece (i could try stealing it...'shifty eyes')**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thoughts'**_

**Ch.3**

**It has been nine years since the tragic accident in Luffy's hometown. Now a fourteen-year-old Luffy was taking his brake from his job at the ranch. He still had that raven-black hair and those innocent blue eyes, but the only difference was that these eyes were now filled with so much more sorrow and loneliness, ever since Shanks left.**

**Nine years ago a small bow was found in a boat near the coast of Fuchsia. He told everyone he only remembered his name and his older brother. It was a lie, but luckily for Luffy everyone believed the little boy. A nice bar keeper named Makino let Luffy stay with her, and he helps her with her ranch in exchange.**

**"Luffy-san!" Luffy raised his head as he heard his name being called by Makino, "that's all the help I need for today thank you, you can go take the rest of the day off!"**

**"Okay!" Luffy smiled his full grin smile, the same smile that hid his loneliness and sorrow. Luffy being Luffy just pretended to be happy not to make anyone worry. Luffy ran down the hill his straw hat hanging around his neck celebrating his big brake and decided that he wanted to take a stroll through town.**

**Just as he was passing one of the 'new bars' that a rich family had just opened, a bunch of kids his age came out from inside the bar.**

**"Oh, eww. What are you doing here you rubber freak?" Snorted the son of the rich family who owns the new bar.**

**"Yeah we don't need your tainted presence here rubber loser." Agreed the suck-up posse.**

**Luffy just backed away a bit, "I-I'm sorry I'll leave now." He managed to say before bolting the other way trying his best to hold back the tears. As he ran to the stream outside of the village, the thoughts of how the kids make fun of him everyday took hold of him. Luffy stopped running as soon as he reached the steam and began crying.**

**A couple of minutes later the crying died down and Luffy reached his hands into the water to clean his face. Then he began practicing his fake smile the straw hat on the ground. He smiled into the water to see his reflection, tears still running down his cheeks.**

**"Do you really think you'll fool anyone with that fake smile?" Asked a cold voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Luffy quickly stopped smiling and tried to find the source of the voice.**

**"I'm right here." The cold voice said again, as a figure came into view. He was a tall man, with black hair, and a scar across his face. Luffy make his 'serious' face making the tall man smirk.**

**"I don't understand…" the man started, this took Luffy completely by surprise as he had the strangest look on his face. "If you're suffering here…then why do you stay?" The man continued. Luffy relaxed a little bit and thought for a moment, before answering, "I'm waiting for someone."**

**"I see…" He started again, "but why do the kids here pick on you?" Luffy took his hand and stretched his right cheek out, "I'm a monster…"**

**Crocodile started laughing for some reason and Luffy really wasn't expecting this reaction, and that's when his rage took a hold of him. "What's So Funny About Being A Monster!?" Luffy yelled. Crocodile stopped, he reached out his hand as it turned to sand and took hold of Luffy. Luffy tried wiggling free from his grasp but to no avail.**

**"Kid, what you've eaten is a devil's fruit," Crocodile paused as he finally caught the attention of the struggling Luffy. "It isn't a curse, it's a gift. In my company there are many who have the power of the devil's fruit."**

**Right at that statement Luffy brightened a little _'wait there are more people like me? And they won't make fun of me for being rubber? Maybe Ace is there too!' _Luffy thought to himself.**

**As fast as Crocodile picked him up he had let Luffy down. Then he turned around and started to walk away. Snapping out of his daze Luffy picked his hat up and stood up and yelled, "CAN I COME WITH YOU!?"**

**Crocodile turned his head around, yet again Luffy was making his 'serious' face, then he smirked. "Ah, kid hurry up." _'I can always use new devil's fruits' users on my side.' _he thought evilly. With that Luffy smiled his real smile the same smile he showed when he was with Ace and Shanks and ran after the tall figure.**

**"And who is this person who you're waiting for?" Crocodile asked trying his best to sound interested.**

**"My big brother!" Luffy announced happily. After a long period of walking in silence Crocodile finally spoke. "What's your name kid?" Crocodile asked calmly.**

**"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy screamed with his big wide grin.**

**'_D.?' _Crocodile thought. _'Jackpot I can use this kid handsomely…' _he thought as he let a small chuckle escape his lips, only resulting in making Luffy laugh.**

**---**

**me: AAH! No, evil crocodile stole Luffy! And he's going to use him! Ahh! Betcha weren't expecting that…huh?**

**readers (if there are any): YOU'RE the one who made it up!**

**me: Yes, I know I'm horrible I make poor Luffy suffer so much!**

**'reader randomly grabs something pointy'**

**me: Eep!**

**R&R please? i'm so sad i got no reviews 'goes to cry in her corner' does the story suck that much? 'finds a new corner to cry in because the other one is all wet'**

**oh yeah btw i edited the chapter cuz i kinda forgot about Luffy's straw hat...hehe sorry ;;;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Escape from Home**

edit: AHH I'M SORRY MY FRIEND JUST TOLD ME THAT THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS WERE DISABLED FOR SOME REASON!!! AHH I'M SORRY you can review now! please? TTTT

"Talking"

'Thinking' 

Oh my god I got reviews!!! Yay thank you!!!

inufire: thank you very much appreciated -

Lusikka: aww thank you but what do u mean by luffy sounds like a dork in ur fics!? I love ur fics they're sooooo adorable!

-the-pyro-pirate-: that's a great idea!…I tried doing it w/ this chapter but it kinda didn't work out so I combined chapter 5 :D

Ch.4

After walking for a very, very, very, very, very long time as Luffy would explain it. With the constant falling and tripping over of the big rocks, and landing face first into the ground. They had finally arrived at the harbor only to be greeted by the biggest ship that Luffy has ever seen. He just dazed at it in awe, "accidentally" allowing his mouth to drop.

"Kid, if you're not getting on, I'm leaving you here." Crocodile said annoyed. Luffy quickly snapped out of his daze, shook his head, and with a yes sir got into the ship. They entered the ship, Luffy was even more in awe now than he was before, there were guards everywhere and what was unbelievable was as soon as they saw Crocodile they all bowed their heads and greeted him with so much respect.

But as soon as Crocodile passed was when the whispering began.

"Who do you think the kid is?" Asked a random guy with the letters BW on his shirt.

"Maybe it's Crocodile's son." Answer a fat guy, which only resulted in everyone hitting him on the head yelling "dumbass!"

Luffy grew more and more uncomfortable as the guards just kept staring at him. Even when he had passed them he could still feel their eyes on him. Luffy wasn't paying attention to Crocodile and as Crocodile stopped walking Luffy just kept on walking and bumped straight in to Crocodile. Crocodile, of course, didn't budge but Luffy was sent back and landed on his butt.

Crocodile just looked back and entered the room, Luffy followed him as soon as he stood up. In the room there was a lady sitting on the couch, looking as if she's been waiting for a long time. As soon as her eyes met with Crocodile she frowned, but that frown turned into a smile as soon as she noticed Luffy walking behind Crocodile.

"Ms. All Sunday" he began strictly, "I'm assigning this boy under you. His name is Monkey D. Luffy and he carries the power of the devil's fruit." Crocodile noticed how her eyes widened when she heard the D. being said. But he only smirked and left the room leaving Luffy and this mysterious woman alone.

They just stood there for a couple of minutes in silence, looking at each other from time to time, until the women spoke, breaking the silence. "So your names Monkey D. Luffy, right? Pleasure to meet you." She greeted him with a smile and reached out her hand in a welcoming handshake. Luffy smiled his full grin smile and shook the lady's hand enthusiastically.

"Come on." She stated, "I'll show you to your room." As soon as Luffy heard this he started bouncing up and down singing about how he gets his own room. Luffy broke out of his dancing for a second.

"Umm, where exactly are we going?" Luffy asked a bit lost.

"Oh, Crocodile didn't tell you?" She paused, "We're going to a desert country named Arabasta. And we'll probably be staying there for a while. Oh well for now that doesn't matter, let's go find a room for you to stay in, and we'll need to buy you some new clothes when we get to Arabasta."

"Yes ma'am!" Luffy happily replied at the thought of getting something. When he stayed in Fuchsia he rarely received anything because of the lack of money…and friends. Luffy began bouncing up and down at all the attention. "Oh, yeah and by the way miss, what's your name?" Luffy finally asked looking at with his big blue eyes.

"Just call me Robin." She simply stated.

"Yosh! Robin-chan!" Luffy beamed again. Robin couldn't help but smile when Luffy added the 'chan' to her name.

"All right Luffy-kun enough with the introductions, come on let's go find you a room." She suggested.

---

Robin couldn't sleep that night, she kept wondering why and most importantly how Crocodile found Luffy. 'Crocodile is planning to use him someway but how?' Robin thought. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and got out of bed for some fresh air. As she was walking to the front of the ship she was surprised to find Crocodile there, almost as if he's been waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." He said a little irritated. Robin was about to say something but before she knew it Crocodile caught her in his grasp.

"Nico Robin…" He said coldly, "If you tell the kid anything, I'll kill you… You will not ruin my plans under any circumstance." Robin's face angered only to cool down a second later as she replied.

"Do you really think I'd endanger my life to some kid I don't even know? I am the demon child, anyway what about the agreement that you wouldn't use that name?" She said letting a sly smile form on her lips.

Crocodile bit his cigar harder and let her down slowly. "Alright, when he wake up send him to me." Crocodile commanded.

"Yes…sir." Robin replied with her sly smile. Then slowly made her way back to her room.

'_He's up to something, this isn't good.' _Robin thought worryingly to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

"Talking"

'Thinking' 

**-Flash Back-**

inufire: lol, luffy is VERY clueless, and zoro FINALLY appears, in this chapter! x3 yay

Lusikka: thank you sooo much!!! xDDD that really inspired me! and yes ur stories rock 3

-the-pyro-pirate-: eee! thank you, it's nice to know that my characters aren't "too" much ooc. love ur new story btw! see! see! i told u i would combine chapters 5 and 6! and i DID mwahahahahahaha (choke)

---

Luffy woke up the next morning to the gentle touch of someone's hand gently nudging his shoulder. "Nnn?" Luffy managed to moan before he broke it off with a yawn. Robin just giggled at Luffy's cute behavior.

"Good morning Luffy-kun, did you sleep well?" She asked as she greeted him with a warm smile.

Luffy just blinked at her half asleep before showing off his wide grin. "Yeah!" He beamed. Robin smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, which made him laugh.

'This is a good time to tell him' thought Robin.

"Sir Crocodile would like to see you as soon as possible." Robin stated seriously changing her tone. Luffy stopped smiling and tensed up.

"He…wants to see…me?" Luffy paused. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked letting the worry take over his words.

"No, no Luffy-kun he just wants to see you is all." Robin reassured him, which really didn't work all that well.

---

Luffy made his way to Crocodile's room, slowing, afraid of what's going to happen when he enters. _'What if he wants to kick me out? What if I'm too much of a burden and a freak? Will he kick me out?' _Luffy thought more and more about it to the point when he didn't even notice all the eyes on him. He had finally reached Crocodile's room. _'Okay I can do it!' _Luffy thought, pushing the door slowly so that it was barely even open.

"Do you like to keep me waiting?" Crocodile asked in an annoyed stern voice, which made Luffy's skin crawl.

"No, sir…" Luffy replied weakly holding his head down.

"When someone is talking to you look at them…" Crocodile paused and Luffy tensed. "Alright then take your seat." Crocodile commanded, and Luffy sat down slowly, even slower than he walked to the room.

"This is about your place in my organization." Luffy let out a big sigh of relief, and Crocodile continued. "Recently one of my agents, known as Mr. 3, has failed his mission and let the intruders escape and now the spot for Mr. 3 is open…but…"he paused. "Monkey D. Luffy do you have the qualities and skills to become Mr. 3?"

Luffy couldn't seem to move as Crocodile just suddenly threw his hook at him ready to kill. Luffy barely dodged by stretching his arms and pulling himself away from Crocodile.

"W-what are you doing!?" Luffy yelled finally getting a hold of himself. Crocodile once again out of nowhere appeared in front of Luffy and before Luffy could fully dodge, the blow collided. Luffy was sent back flying and hit the chair, holding his now bloody eye he stood up and got ready to fight. His eyes completely changed, ready to kill. Luffy managed to dodge all of Crocodile's merciless blows.

"Good…but are you good enough?" Crocodile asked with a smirk on his face, enjoying the fight that he yearned for but eluded him; do to all the weaklings that wasted his time.

"Yeah-" Luffy started to speak, out of breath and still holding his hand to his left eye so the blood wouldn't drip. "I'm good enough." He said with a cold voice overpowering his normal one.

'_His personality completely changed and he's become stronger too.' _Crocodile thought to himself. "Prove it." Crocodile barely managed to finish the sentence as Luffy was suddenly in front of him.

"Gumo gumo no..Pistol!!!" Luffy screamed as the blow connected with Crocodile's stomach over and over again. Sending him flying through the wall and landing on his back.

Crocodile stood up cleaning the dust off his pants. "Alright, you pass." He said sounding disappointed that it had to end there. _'Too bad for you if you were fighting me for real that wouldn't have any effect on me at all…' _Crocodile thought smirking to himself.

Luffy was a bit surprised at the sudden change of Crocodile tone but he couldn't help but cheer and start to jump up and down as he heard that he passed something.

"Go to Ms. All Sunday. Clean up and fix your eye." Crocodile told him.

"Yessir!" Luffy beamed as he ran out of the room and disappeared into the hallway. Crocodile was about to leave for the meeting hall as he heard the den den mushi ringing.

"About time, what is the report?" Crocodile asked.

"Zeroooooooochan" Mr. 2 yelled as he danced. "Everything okayyyy!!! But we still didn't find Mr. 3! As sooo-n as we f-" Mr. 2 was caught off by Crocodile.

"Leave it for now I need you back in Arabasta to pick someone up. I'll assign the new agent to you for now and Mr. All Sunday will pick him up later…" Crocodile said which defiantly sounded more of a command.

"Someone to look after! Like a baby sitter? Stop joking aaaaround!" Mr. 2 replied

"You will do as you're told and come back to Arabasta and you will get your orders there understood?" Crocodile spoke coldly.

"Yes-------sir!" Mr. 2 agreed. "But sir there's a little raaaaaaat running around!" Mr. 2 continued.

"A rat?" Crocodile asked arritated.

"Yessir the pirate hunter Roranoa Zoro!"

"Roranoa Zoro?" Crocodile paused for a second. "It doesn't matter, for now come back to Arabasta." And with that the den den mushi was disconnected.

---

Luffy busted into Robin's room with a big loud bang. "Robin! Robin! Robin! Guess what?!" Luffy asked eagerly. Robin was so startled by Luffy's behavior that she thought she was getting attacked and caught Luffy with her extra hands by using her devil's fruit ability.

"Luffy!" Robin gasped surprised.

"Uhh…hi?" Luffy replied a little unsure of what do to. Robin released him from her grasp only to gasp again when she saw Luffy's left eye.

"Luffy! What did you do?" She asked pointing to his eye. Luffy just blinked a bit before realizing what Robin was talking about.

"Ohhh, you mean my eye? Well let's see, Crocodile wanted to test my skills so he kinda attacked me and well then I attacked him and then he said I passed!" Luffy shot her his full grin smile.

'_Crocodile' _Robin thought as she went into the bathroom and started wetting her towel. She came back a minute later with her wet towel only to see that Luffy hasn't moved an inch from where he sat on the floor when she left. She thought for sure he would run away or something of that sort.

"Luffy close your eye." She said calmly as she knelt down beside him. "This might hurt a little so bear with me." She continued. Then she gently placed the wet towel around his eye and started wiping the dried up blood. Luffy winced, it hurt more than he had expected it to, but he wasn't going to lose to some stupid eye!

When Robin finished cleaning up Luffy's eye she went to the bathroom again. And she returned a second later with a box of bandages.

"Robin…What are you going to do with those…?" Luffy asked looking a bit confused.

Robin laughed at Luffy's cute tone before she answered. "I'm just going to bandage your eye so it doesn't get infected. She knelt down by him again and started bandaging his eye gently.

"Hey Robin?" Luffy asked.

"Yes Luffy-kun?" Robin replied the smile still on her face.

"How did you do that cool thing with all the arms and stuffs!?!" Luffy stared at Robin with a huge smile totally amazed.

Robin thought a bit before answering, "I also ate a devil's fruit like you." She answered him with a soft smile.

"Hehe, that's cool! I already found someone like me!" Luffy cheered and Robin just smiled.

'_Things are going to be interesting with this kid.' _Robin thought.

---

Zoro finished wiping out another bunch of millions of pirates as they started charging at him with their determined yells of "we'll get promoted" and "lets attack him at once!"

"Ugh, this is really getting annoying." Zoro complained. "Where the hell did that love cook run off to now? Leaving me to clean up all this trash?" He finished slicing the last of them and slid his katanas back into their sheathes. "Now what do I do?" He asked himself annoyed.

'_We lost track of Mr.2 a while ago and we finished Mr.3 off, only a couple more to go and we'll be done with this stupid job.' _Zoro thought as he started walking…the same exact way he just came from.

---

'_Why the hell does Zerochan want this kid to come with me?_ Mr.2 thought as he made his way through the scorching hot town with Luffy following behind him.

-**Flashback-**

**The ship that Crocodile and Mr. All Sunday were on arrived 2 days later than Mr.2's ship in Arabasta. Mr.2 waited patiently at the assigned place until two figures came into view. **

**There was Mr. All Sunday, Mr. Zero's partner, who usually gave him all the orders and…a small kid by his size he couldn't be older than 13.**

"**Mr. 2…"Ms. All Sunday began, "Crocodile wants this kid to accompany you on your next mission." She finished and placed her hand on Luffy's shoulder.**

"**Wai! What!! This kid?" Mr.2 questioned in return.**

"**Do you want me to call Mr. Zero and tell him you don't like his order?" She said calmly a smile creeping up her face as she reached for the den den mushi. **

"**NOno need! It's fine I'm just a bit surprised.. haha." Mr.2 nervously replied.**

**-End Flashback-**

'_Okay it's not that bad, he's just a kid and all we have to do is find and take this Roronoa Zoro back to the boss!' _Mr.2 thought proudly to himself.

"Ano, Mr.2 are we there yet?"

"Be patient Mr.3." Bon Clay answered. _'Oh no! I just called this kid Mr.3 maybe this job's too stressful…' _Bon Clay thought to himself while making the stupidest poses.

Just then a big wagon carrying a bunch of meat (A/N: yes meat) rode past Luffy and Bon Clay.

"MEAAAAT!" Luffy screamed and ran after the big wagon heading the opposite direction from where he was 'suppose' to be heading. Bon Clay was too busy striking his "poses" and therefore didn't notice as Luffy stormed off running and yelling "meat!"

---

"FOOD!!!" Luffy yelled as he ran. The cart made a sharp turn disappearing into the sandy desert. Luffy made a quick turn in the same direction, only to collide with someone.

Luffy landed on top of Zoro, blinking innocently and they just stayed like that, just staring at each other. Luffy couldn't stop staring at the green haired man, he had never seen anyone like him before. And before Luffy could do anything the man pushed him off.

"W-what the hell are you doing, kid!?" The swordsman yelled, a light red blush finding his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Luffy hung his head down.

"A-ah it's okay…kid." Zoro cooled down feeling a bit sorry for yelling at the kid.

---

"Huh? Mr.3? Where'd you go?" Bon Clay asked after he finished striking all his poses.

---

Zoro was about to leave, but something caught his eye. "Kid, where are your parents or guardians, they're probably looking for you."

"Hai! I'm going!" Luffy beamed as he started to run.

"Weird kid." Zoro was about to leave once again before he noticed all the guns in hiding being pointed at him…and at the kid. He swiftly turned around and made his way towards Luffy. "Oi! Kid get down!" And before Luffy could even turn around Zoro had tackled him to the floor. And that's when the guns shot, but thankfully every bullet missed its target.

"You! Roranoa Zoro, we're taking you to see the boss! yelled a distant voice. Zoro just looked up at the building the strange voice was coming from and just stared. There was a grown man wearing make up…and a…super ball, in a PINK trench coat, and he had two… swans sticking from the top of his trench coat.

"I am Mr.2 and in the name of the swan I shall p-…Mr.3 I've been looking for you, where have you been?" Mr.2 asked curiously. They just stood there and stared at each other for a moment…

YOU'RE MR.3 WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Zoro and Bon Clay screamed at Luffy at the exact same time.

Zoro was the first to recover from his shock. He caught Luffy placing his katana millimeters away from the boy's face, and locking him so Luffy's back was touching his chest.

"If I kill the new Mr.3 now my life would be easier." Zoro said coldly and with the bandana around his head making him look overwhelmly (A/N: is that even a word!? XDDD) bloodthirsty.

"Oh shit…" Bon Clay swore. _'Crocodile told me he would kill me personally if Mr.3 got killed…what to do?" _Bon Clay thought hopelessly to himself.

Luffy really wasn't getting what was going on. "Ano, sword-man person what's going on?" Luffy asked sounding more lost than ever. No answer, Luffy started moving his head to the side to look at the man's face, but the swordsman stopped him by pulling his katana back pushing Luffy closer to him thus making him unable to move.

"You make one more move and I'll cut your head off." Zoro said icily. Luffy just blinked a bit before answering.

"Well that's not very nice." He puffed his cheeks and pouted. Zoro swore he had at least turned as red as a boiled lobster when he saw Luffy pout.

Mr.2 saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack and started charging down the building. But before he could get anywhere beneath Luffy the ground started shaking rapidly and the old buildings started to collapse. The ground started disappearing into the Earth and large holes started appearing. And before Zoro and Luffy know it they were falling into the gap.

---

this is probably the longest chapter of this story...(dies of hard work…cough, cough)

hehe cliffy. I'll let you guess for know how the 2 are going or umm gonna try to get out of this mess…alive. wow 5 CHAPTERS! This is the longest story I have EVER WRITTEN AND YES I KNOW random sailor moon thing but come on he was standing on a "TALL" building he had to give his speech… . …right? heh..AND he was wearing a trench coat..

Luffy's a bit like wimpy and weird in this chapter but you'll find out why later xD


	6. Chapter 6

Lusikka: EEP! THANK YOU!!! I love you!!!!!!!!1

Fushica: everyone loves zoro!…bon clay too :D

-the-pyro-pirate-: lol yeah thank you!…if u liked zoro blushing u should like this chapter xDDD…there's much blush it's like occ!!!

galliechan: thx…the last part it was just like an…earthquake! And the fell in…sorry I'm not too good w/ describing events ;P

Rivermoore's Horse: yes I agree cliffies are yucky…well I guess being young has something to do w/ his wimpiness…but I'll explain in the later in the story…-fixed her sinking boat-lol

inufire: tis very inspiring, thanks!

**Escape from Home**

**Chapter 7.**

Zoro grunted and placed his hand over his head and started to sit up, but something around his waste was holding him tightly and wasting letting him move. Zoro looked down only to find the kid holding on to him as if his dear life depended on it…well it did…but that's not the point. Zoro shifted, trying to get the kid off of him, which wasn't helping…at all. "Oi kid, get off of me!" Zoro said shifting again.

"Mmm, Ace the stupid cows can wait another five minutes, I waaaaana sleep a bit more." Luffy moaned sleepily, his arms snaking around the swordsman's neck. Then he placed a small kiss on Zoro's cheek. Zoro flinched and blushed(A/N: grew red would be more like it…) oh dear god he blushed hard.

'_What the hell is wrong with this kid!? How the hell is he the new Mr.3!? And what the fuck is wrong with me?! Why the fuck do I keep blushing so much?!'_ Zoro thought to himself so intensely that he didn't noticed Luffy waking up.

Zoro realized that the light snoring had stopped and he looked down. His eyes met with Luffy's big round eyes, Luffy just stared at Zoro like a hawk eyeing its prey. When Zoro finally reacted and was about to say something, it was too late because Luffy beat him to it.

"You're that mean swordsman guy!" Luffy gasped. Zoro paused.

"IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO FIGURE THAT OUT!?!" Zoro screamed, annoyed. Luffy's arms left Zoro's neck and he pointed his index figure right at the swordsman's nose.

"You were trying to molest me, you pervert!" Luffy screamed. Zoro's blush deepened and so did his rage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WOULDN'T LET GO OF ME!!" Zoro screamed hitting Luffy on the head.

"Ohh!" Luffy answered innocently, then he paused and looked at Zoro, "But you still look like a child molester to me!" Luffy declared proudly, and once again Zoro hit him on the head.

"Ugh, whatever I'm leaving this stupid wasteland." Zoro said as he stormed off.

"Umm! But- wait!" Luffy couldn't seem to get the words out right.

"What the hell do you w-" Zoro was cut off as he ran into the cave's wall.

"There's a wall right in front of your face." Luffy stated innocently again,

"Aaaaand that's the way we just fell from." Luffy continued.

---

"Stop joking around!!" "This isn't funny! Crocodile is coming soon so if we don't find Mr.3 he will personally burn us all alive...I don't want to burn alive!" Bon Clay screamed while turning in place and hopping to his other foot.

---

Zoro walked through the dry sand, Luffy following closely behind him. "Kid, why the hell are you following me?" Zoro asked very annoyed.

"What are you talking about!? You wouldn't let me go in front! And by the way I stopped you five times from walking back the way you just came from!" Luffy growled in return starting to pout. Zoro made the 'dammit, he's right face' and tried his best to defend himself.

"I was checking if anyone was following us!" Zoro 'tried' his best to defend himself.

"Baka liar…" Luffy muttered and pouted again turning away. Zoro twitched as he heard this but decided not to say anything in return.

Finally after walking for what seemed like forever with Luffy's 'are we there yet?' questions, Zoro spotted a bit of light at the end of the tunnel. It was dim and barely noticeable but it was there for sure. "Ugh finally, I can't take another 'are we there yet' phrase." Zoro groaned annoyed.

"Na, na, weird swordsman guy that tried to kill me! Are we there yet!?" Luffy beamed looking happy.

"Yes!!! We ARE! And stop calling me weird swordsman guy, my name is Zoro!" Zoro screamed rashly, but soon felt a stab of guilt when he saw Luffy's miserable face. He seriously looked like he was going to cry any second now.

"OKAY! ZORO!" Luffy once again beamed. Zoro just turned around aggravated and started walking the blush finding his cheeks again. Damn, this kid is cute.

"Zooooooro! You're walking the wrong way again." Luffy wined. Zoro fell.

---

They reached the light in less than five minutes to find one of the most unexpected things. It was an ancient town; there were ancient buildings everywhere probably designed and built centuries ago with vines growing on the sides. And in the center of the city stood a gigantic pillar, with large stairs leading to the top where a humongous golden bell stood.

As soon as Luffy saw this, he started running around like a little kid at an amusement park 'ooo'-ing and 'ahh'-ing at everything that he saw.

"Hey kid! Don't run away anywhere!" Zoro screamed at Luffy…too late Luffy was already racing up the stairs leading to the golden bell.

"H-hey! Wait!" Zoro screamed as he ran after Luffy trying his best to keep up with this kid's pace.

Zoro had run half way up the stairs when he noticed that the large golden bell had the letter D written on it for some reason. 'D?' Thought Zoro, 'Was it some kind of ancient family mark or maybe a symbol resembling a god?...Uhh whatever that doesn't matter, I need to catch up to the kid or I'll get lost…again.' Zoro thought irritated.

He finally reached the top of the staircase where Luffy had run to and bumped straight into him. Luffy was just standing at the end of the staircase not moving.

"Oi! What are you doing!?" Zoro screamed. Luffy just stood there he didn't even wince at Zoro as he screamed at him; he just stared at the golden bell almost as if he "couldn't" move. Zoro regretted once again for screaming at the kid.

"Oi, kid." Zoro said coming closer to Luffy, but before he could reach him a gigantic flash of light came from the floor, right underneath the golden bell, reaching as high as anyone could see. The floor also had the same letter D that the golden bell had.

"What!?" Zoro yelled and the light grew dimmer revealing some of the tower they were standing on. When Zoro's vision finally adjusted to the light he noticed that Luffy wasn't there any more. Instead he was walking slowly swaying from side to side heading towards the center of the room; it looked like he would fall any second all life seemed to disappear from him.

"Oi! Kid! Listen to me!" Zoro yelled a bit freaked out, from Luffy's strange behavior. He placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder, and at that exact same moment a black arm emerged from the ground grabbing Luffy's foot. "What the fuck!?!" Zoro swore as the arm started pulling Luffy down.

"**_D, D, D, GIVE US THE D, WE NEED IT!"_** The voice moaned and three more arms emerged from the ground, this time grabbing Luffy's hands burning his flash moaning about **_"THE D."_**

Okay Zoro had seen some freaky things but NOTHING came even CLOSE to this. Zoro wrapped his arm around Luffy's waist and pulled him back trying to free Luffy from the freaky black arms coming out of no where. He didn't know why or more importantly how but no matter what he wanted to save this kid. It was a strange feeling; Zoro hadn't felt this way well since her. (A/N: gee I wonder who that is T,T)

Zoro took out the first katana, which his hand could grab, and sliced the black "things" that held on to Luffy. But what Zoro wasn't expecting was all the blood that gushed out of the arm staining Luffy and his clothes. And for a second the arms retreated screaming and howling in pain. Zoro saw this as the perfect opportunity to take Luffy and get the hell out of this crazy place. He tightened his grip on Luffy and dashed towards the staircase, now leading down.

And that's when the arms reappeared but this time they took hold of Zoro too. As soon as the arms came in contact with Zoro's leg his flesh started to burn.

"**_WE NEED THE D!!!"_** They screeched.

"What the hell is wrong with these things!?!" Zoro growled slicing another arm, its piercing in his ears. They just kept coming and coming. Zoro knew he couldn't keep it up, soon the burns would overpower him.

'_Dammit if I could only use my attack here but what if "I" kill the kid instead of saving him' he thought 'ahh dammit it's better than dying at the hands… of well hands…ahh! Fuck I'm using oni giri_

Zoro let go of Luffy and under a second sliced up all the arms, blood was flying in all directions. But he was heading straight at Luffy and he couldn't stop, he was going to kill the kid!

As if by some miracle an arm that Zoro had missed grabbed Luffy and pulled him to the ground, almost as if he didn't want Luffy to die. Zoro landed on the floor and quickly turned around slicing the arm. He quickly ran to pick the unconscious boy up and then he bolted down the stairs.

---

Zoro finally stopped running when he thought they were far enough, away from that crazy place. He put Luffy down slowly and inspected the boy, if he thought that his own condition was bad then he was sadly mistaken.

Luffy had the burns from the arms all over his entire body there were even a few on his face. "Uuh…damn, the kid's going to complain about this when he wakes up.

---

Scary random handy thingies that come out of no where whoo!...I'm not going to say anything else…


	7. Chapter 7

**Escape from home**

**Escape from home**

Eep! I got reviews! And and FANART!! AGHHHHH I LOVE YOU LUSIKKA!!! HERE'S THE LINK http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 49773565/ (without the spaces...i think it should work last time it didn't D':) kyaaa!!! –tackles you again-

Wishing-for-a-zoro-plushie: oh no zoro's a child molester!xDDD lol thank you!!! Yes everyone fears the scawy handy thingies…I'm afraid of them too actually…lol Ok toooo much dots………………..wheeeeeeeee!!!!…….dots

-the-pyro-pirate: blushy zoro…;P yup we love him! I'm improving? YAY! -hugieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Chapter 7

Luffy stirred a little when he heard the crackling of…a fire? He slowly opened his eyes and let a wide yawn escape his mouth. Zoro turned around from where he sat next to the fire and looked up at Luffy.

"Did you have a nice nap, sleeping beauty?" Zoro laughed at Luffy, ready for the kid to start dishing out complains about his burns and why it took him so long to rescue him. But what Luffy asked took Zoro completely by surprise.

"Why…did you do it?" Luffy asked looking down pulling his straw hat down on his head covering his eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean, kid?" Zoro asked a confused and a bit shocked.

"Why did you save a monster like me?" Luffy said trying to hide his sadness digging his hands into his arms curled up in the corner.

"What are you talking about k-" Zoro was cut off before he could finish because of Luffy.

"STOP CALLING ME KID! You told me not to call you swordsman person, call me Luffy!" Luffy cried out, he couldn't take it anymore _'Why did he save me? Why does he care!?' _Luffy just couldn't take it anymore it was too much for him, he quickly stood up and tried running away. But before he had a chance to escape, in the blink of an eye, Zoro caught Luffy by the arms and pinned Luffy to the wall.

"You probably run away from all your problems, don't you?" Zoro said in a cold voice which made Luffy's skin crawl just like how Crocodile had. Zoro stared into Luffy's innocent, terrified eyes, he saw right through them and right through Luffy. No matter how much this kid could try and hide it, he had a horrid past.

Zoro let go of Luffy, slowly, and he fell to the ground, his straw hat falling off right beside him, tears dripping down his face. Luffy tried not to cry but he couldn't help it, no one else saw through his act.

"Uhh, k-…Luffy you sure are a pain in the ass." Zoro said as he scooped Luffy up and walked over to sit by the fire. "Go to sleep." He whispered to Luffy. Luffy wrapped his arms around the swordsman's waste and dug his head into the man's chest still crying lightly. (A/N: Ooo the angst! o and the complete and total fluffiness x33333)

Zoro placed his arm on the boy's back, he gently rubbed Luffy's back trying to provide some comfort for the young boy. The cry died soon and Luffy fell asleep again.

'_What the hell am I suppose to do, this kid's Mr.3! What the hell, I can't fight him…And what the hell was up with those frickin' black arms!?' And what happened to his eye?' _Zoro thought as he moved Luffy's hair away from his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do or how this crazy mission would end, but it'll soon be that time. And soon Zoro lost his fight with his conscious, not that he was trying too hard, and fell asleep.

Zoro woke up late…or it sure did seem like it was late, but considering that you're in an underground city you really couldn't know. He tried to stand up but to no avail his burns shot a stirring pain through his body and he fell back down. But then he noticed he wasn't at the same place he had fallen asleep in yesterday. He was inside an old looking house, paintings hung on the wall, and there was a fireplace at the end of the room, with the fire burning bright. He raised his upper body slowly and kicked his legs off of the bed gently, he flinched, but it still hurt.

The pain wasn't as great as before and Zoro stood up. Only then he noticed that all the injuries he had were treated and bandaged._ 'Did…did Luffy carry me ALL the way here and treat me…?'_ Zoro thought to himself surprised to say the least. And that's when Luffy walked through the kitchen door holding a box of bandages his left eye completely revealed. It did NOT look good.

When Luffy saw Zoro he dropped the bandages to the floor with a soft crash and ran behind the kitchen door, closing it fast trying to hide his eye.

"Luffy I saw it there's no point of hiding it now." Zoro spoke calmly. Luffy closely opened the door a little and then came out looking at the floor. Zoro walked over to Luffy and raised Luffy's head by placing his hand under Luffy's chin and pushing up lightly. He examined the eye carefully while Luffy just stared at him his cheeks full of blush. "It's infected." Zoro spoke casually, pausing waiting for Luffy's reaction but Luffy didn't say or do anything in return he just stared at the swordsman with his big, round eyes. "Alright then, I'll clean it up and bandage it again."

"Why…you still didn't answer me, why are you doing all of this." Luffy spoke quietly.

"Did you not get this kind of attention from your parents when you were younger?" Zoro spoke a bit curiously. Luffy shook his head. "Nuh huh, I never knew my father and my mom…all I remember is a soft smile."

"Alright then, I'm doing this because I feel like it, now let's go clean up your eye and get the hell outa here." Zoro said grabbing Luffy's arms and dragging him off.

"Dwa!" Was all that Luffy could manage to say.

---

"You…lost them?!" Crocodile growled annoyed through the den den mushi.

"Uum, well you see this MASSIVE earthquake came out of NO where and they…kinda fell in it…(A/N:mr.2…I love you)" Mr.2 answered his best.

"Wait, did you say that the earthquake happened in the northeast part of the town?" Crocodile asked.

"Well…hmm…let me think..YES! It did." Mr. 2 replied happily.

"Shit! I'm sending Mr. All Sunday right now, get back to searching!" Crocodile commanded. And he hung up the den den mushi. '_Damn! This isn't good, don't tell me they found the pillar…Damn what if he's dead already? I can't carry out the plan like this.' _Crocodile thought irritated as he went to give Nico Robin his orders.

---

Luffy and Zoro were walking along the ancient ruins of the once flourishing town. "Zoro! Zoro! Look I see stairs!" Luffy yelled waving his hands around like a mad man the new bandage on his eye getting loose. Zoro sighed, nodded, and smiled this kid was too cute and innocent. Luffy was about half way up the stairs when suddenly a dozen hands bloomed out of nowhere and caught him. "Ugh!" Luffy managed to say before a hand covered his mouth not letting him breathing. Then the hands started to pull him out of the cave.

"Oi! Wait!" Zoro yelled but that's when Mr.2 jumped in from the top of the stairs and aimed a swift kick at Zoro's head. Zoro dodged but the pain from the burns making him fall to the ground clutching his side. Mr.2 jumped into the air ready to break Zoro's back, but just as it was about to hit, Mr. 2 was sent flying back crashing through the wall of one of the nearby houses. "Took you long enough." Zoro growled sitting up a little. Sanji stood up, walking over to where Zoro was sitting and kicked him in the head.

"OI!" Zoro screamed

"You know as soon as we get out of here I'm kicking your ass for leaving poor Nami-swaaaan all by her self!" Sanji said annoyed.

"…Damn! Zoro screamed as he just remembered that those random hands took Luffy away. He got up and ran towards the stairs surprisingly NOT (A/N: yes I repeat NOT) getting lost on the way.

"The fuck's his problems?" Sanji asked himself confused at his partner's strange behavior. He turned his head around to where the enemy was "supposed" to be, but then Mr.2's foot collided right with Sanji's ribs.

---

Zoro finished racing up the stairs ignoring the sharp pain running through his sore body. As soon as he reached the top he saw an unconscious Luffy being carried away by a woman. She had raven black hair, blue eyes and a mysterious smile. But the smile faded as soon as she saw Zoro.

"You should leave now" Robin said in a firm voice.

"Fine, I'll leave, but only with the kid." Zoro said drawing is katana.

"He decided to join Baroque Works on his own will it was his decision." Robin answered back. Zoro wasn't expecting that, and Robin slowly put Luffy down. "I guess I'll have to fight." Robin said defeated, this guy wasn't going to leave unless he got Luffy back or died trying. "Dos fleur!" Five arms appeared around Zoro, "Clutch!" Zoro gave out a large groan and fell to the ground but he didn't scream. Robin picked Luffy up again. "I'm sorry Luffy-san, I'm probably taking you to your death." Robin whispered into Luffy's ear.

---

mwahahah new chappie! Please review I feel really discouraged with the lack of reviews… D':

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Escape from home

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!XDDDDD

Lusikka:...no...WUV YOU!!!!!!!!!GAHHHH!!!-tackles-

Mitlame: yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!xDDDDDDDDDDDD -glomp, hug, glomp-

Fushica: yes she does doesn't she?...

-the-pyro-pirate-: you spoil me too much :D!!!!!love

Chapter 8

---

Robin sat on the carpeted seat of the running crocodile (A/N: remember that weird crocodile thing she rode in episode 111?)while Luffy was sleeping on the seat across from her. His eye bleeding again, the blood running down his cheek staining the seat he was lying on.  
Robin reached her hand over to Luffy and wiped the dripping blood away. _'Are you really going to die?' _Robin thought to herself. _'I just don't understand this crazy world.' _The crocodile came to a sudden stop, in front of a golden casino. The casino was gigantic, colored in a bright yellow with lights glowing everywhere and a pool of water surrounding it. Then the crocodile started to make his way towards the back of the building. Robin picked Luffy up and entered the building hoping for the best.  
---  
Zoro laid there on the floor too weak to move and too stubborn to give up. _'Damn! I let that damn women take him away! Why do I even care, he's the enemy!' _Zoro thought angrily to himself. _'If I could just move my…' _Zoro tried to move his arm and he heard a loud CRACK come from his bone. _'Ugh! Damn! This is NOT my day…'_ Zoro couldn't stay awake anymore the pain was winning and he put his head down on the ground hoping to get some sleep. But that's when Sanji and Mr.2 busted out of the stairs, leading to the underground city, and resuming their fight in the desert.  
"Just when I thought I could get some rest." Zoro snorted.  
"You can sleep as soon as we're done with this stupid mission, shitty marimo, it's not like you do anything else." Sanji snorted back. 

Zoro grunted, "typical Sanji." He said still not moving from where he lay on the warm sand. "Shouldn't you be concentrating on your fight instead of talking to me love cook?" Zoro resumed.

"I can do both." Sanji answered calmly and leapt forward beginning the fight once again.

'_Damn love cook as soon as he comes with his insults I can move again.' _Zoro though annoyed as he began to sit up. Since he still couldn't move he decided to just watch the fight from his so called "comfy" position on the ground.

Sanji jumped forward pushing off the ground with his strong legs landing in a tilted handstand traveling fast, and then he pushed off the ground this time with his hands aiming a strong kick at Mr.2's ribs. But Mr.2 quickly leapt back. He picked his leg up, twirling around gaining speed and force at the same time, and timing his spinning exactly to collide with Sanji's kick.

As their blows collided the force from each of their attacks, sending them back crashing onto the dry sand of the desert.

'_Well isn't this just great?' _Thought Zoro to himself still angry with himself for not saving Luffy. "Oi, princess, you'd better not lose to some tutu wearing nutcase." Zoro said teasingly breaking off with a series of nasty sounding coughs spitting up some blood. Then he saw Sanji stand up from the bloodied ground wiping the still wet blood from his face.

"Keep dreaming marimo, I won't lose, I'm not as weak as you." Sanji replied teasing back.

"Oi! Who are you calling w-!" Zoro broke off coughing again, "I'll kick your ass when I get some rest." Zoro said trying to defend himself.

"Sure." Sanji said sarcastically smirking at his win, Mr.2 stood up and got into his fighting position, once again the fight resumed.

---

Robin carried Luffy to Crocodile's room, as he instructed, but she was regretting everything. Whenever a Borque Works agent didn't complete a mission they were killed…no matter what. _'Will Crocodile really kill Luffy?' _Robin thought to herself more lost than she ever was before. Luffy stirred a bit but Robin was too lost in thought and didn't notice, until she saw a pair of sky blue eyes looking at her.

"Oh, Luffy-san, you're awake." Robin said letting a sad smile form on her lips.

"Robin, déjà vu, you look worried." Luffy asked a bit confused.

"No, Luffy-san, I'm just a little tired." She greeted him with another sad smile. "But Crocodile does want to see you again." She finished.

"Hai." Luffy said as Robin let him down. He stood up and wobbled a little still half asleep. And then they entered Crocodile's room. Crocodile sat on his chair, his back facing Luffy and Robin.

"Mr.3…"Crocodile began, and Luffy froze, this isn't going to be good. "You have failed…do you know what happens to those who fail?" Crocodile asked taking his time.

"…N-no." Luffy answered a bit shaky, this REALLY isn't going to end well.

Crocodile turned around, "I kill them." Luffy completely froze, okay this is ABSOLUTELY not good. Crocodile stood up from his chair, and started to make his way towards Luffy. All signs were pointing to escaping or running away but Luffy just couldn't, his legs wouldn't move. He wasn't scared to die but Crocodile made everything scary.

Crocodile reached Luffy and stood there staring into Luffy's eyes. Luffy, quickly, shut his eyes and awaited the worst…but nothing happened. He opened his eyes again to look at Crocodile but as soon as he opened his eyes a strong hands with tremendous force met his cheek. He was sent back flying and crashing into the wall, sliding down closely and landing on the floor, Robin's eyes were wide with shock.

"Ms. All-Sunday, leave us." He ordered her. Robin hesitated a little before answering.

"I'm not going to leave sir." She replied. Crocodile looked at her taking a deep breath and biting on the butt on his cigar. (A/N: lol butt)

"I won't hurt him that I swear." He answered back, Robin stared back at him and then turned around and left the room.

Luffy looked at Crocodile, anger in his eyes, from where? He didn't even know.

"You dare look at me like that after I just spared you worthless life!?" Crocodile hissed. Before Luffy could do anything Crocodile somehow picked him up and pushed him on the bed. Crocodile's hand covering Luffy's mouth, Luffy's heart pounded hard within his chest. _'Is it going to happen again?' _Luffy's thoughts weren't working well with the position he was in.

"Do you really think you're worth something!? Do you really think someone cares for you!? If you were died right now, NO ONE WOULD CARE!!!" Crocodile hissed again. Luffy shut his eyes sharply thinking of the worst, but once again it never came.

Crocodile slowly let go of Luffy and got off the bed. "I'll give you one more chance, if you carry out your orders all the way…I'll help you search for your brother, but if you fail I'll kill you." Crocodile said calmly as he left the room.

Luffy curled up on the bed, still shaking form what had just happened. _'Help me…find Ace? He's lying…isn't he?…They're all lying, even that man with the green hair, they just all want to use me. It happened before…and I don't want it to happen again.' _Luffy thought sadly to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

-**flashback-**

**A ten year old Luffy was walking down the main rode, yawning widely still tired from the hard word he can just completed in Makimo's ranch. He would soon have to return to the orphanage, he was about to head back when he saw the new toys that were on display. Luffy pressed his face towards the window looking at the new pirate doll, with the black eye patch cover his right eye and a sword in his hand.**

"**You're stinking up the air with your presence, youkai." Sneered Stas, (A/N: yeah cool name :D) one of the older kids from town, as his friends came into view. Then he noticed the toy pirate Luffy had been looking at, and smirked "I'll buy it for you…if you come with me." He teased placing his hand on Luffy's cheek. Luffy quickly backed up and tripped over a rock falling down on his butt. Stas threw his head back and laughed, he stopped and smirked again. "You're such a cute youkai." He said, and roughly picked Luffy up by the arm and began to drag him off.**

"**Oh Stas you're not going to do "it" are you?" One of his friends asked with a huge grin appearing on his face.**

"**Why not?!" Stas replied laughing.**

"**Please stop..." Luffy tried to hesitate. "I have to go back or Kuro will be mad at me." Stas stopped walking, then swiftly turned around picking Luffy off the ground by his hand, their faces right next to each other.**

"**Look kid I'm having a bad day so you'd better shut the fuck up and do as you're told." Stas pushed Luffy into a nearby ally way with his strong hand covering Luffy's mouth. Luffy tried to say something back but it came out more like a mumble and he tightly shut his eyes.**

"**Say good-bye to your virginity youkai." Stas whispered into Luffy's ear, a wild and crazed smile appearing on his face.**

**---**

**omg did "I" WRITE that o...O ….**

**-hides under the desk because of all the angry readers that r gonna kill me w/ there review and break my little heart...-...mushy mushy mushy!x3333**


	9. Chapter 9

Escape form home

I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG IT WAS JUST ONE PICTURE AFTER ANOTHER!!! One of them is actually zolu I'll write the link here if anyone's interested… .

h t t p //: w w w .d e v i a n t a r t .c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 5 1 4 6 2 7 4 0 / (without the spaces of course)

lusikka: whee thank you so much!! U no htat inspires me!!!

Rivy-on-a-Pirate-Ship: yay!!! Thank you!!!!!!x33333 this chappies for u cuz u made my day when u wrote that comment!

Inufire: I do too!!!! –takes a fork and stabs him-

Kenata: lol crocodile's a fruit cake…xD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own one piece

THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA'D LIKE THE REST OF THEM SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME REVIEWS TELLING ME HOW BAD THE TYPING OR SPELLING IS B/C I WILL SEND IT TO MY FRIEND AND SHE WILL CHECK IT AND I'LL "REPOST" IT:D ok that's all

Ch. 9

Luffy curled up tighter as the thought of what Stas…did came back. (A/N: don't worry ill make sure 2 make stas suffer later 33333333) The tears rolling down wetting the bed, and then the door suddenly swung open and Robin ran to where Luffy was laying on the bed.

"Luffy-san…are you alright? He didn't do anything did he?" Robin asked placing her hand on Luffy's shoulder trying to stop his constant shivering.

Luffy sat up a bit and wiped the tears away with his still shaking hands. "No, Robin-san he didn't do anything." Luffy said forcing a small smile on his face. "Arigatou…you came…that means a lot to me." Luffy continued as his hands rubbed his upper arm.

"Luffy-san...why are you crying? Did something happen?" Robin looked at him with a worried look on her face. _'I'm not going to let what happened to me…happen to anyone else, especially not Luffy.' _Robin thought to herself.

"…Luffy?" Luffy looked up at Robin. "Crocodile wants you to write a report describing everything that happened on your mission…everything." She continued.

"Write…?" Luffy replied looking nervously around the room. Robin broke into a loud laugh and smiled.

"You can't write can you, Luffy-san?" Robin asked still laughing a little.

"H-hey! You don't have to say it like that!" Luffy pouted.

"Don't worry Luffy-san, You'll just tell me what happened and I'll "write" the report." Robin said enjoying herself more than she should. Luffy looked around the room, as if someone was watching them, then he looked at Robin and smiled his "show all teeth" smile, a real smile, he couldn't remember the last time he smiled like that.

---

Luffy told Robin to write that Zoro and himself fought and that's why he's all wrapped up in bandages and after another couple of "big" lies the report was finished.

"Alright Luffy-san I'll go take this to Mr.0." Robin smiled and left the room. _'Luffy you're a horrible liar, good thing "I" was the one who wrote the report.' _Robin thought to herself as she exited the room. Luffy also left the room shortly after to go back to his own.

Luffy opened the door to his room and closed it quietly, and flopped onto his bed. _'Robin said that I'll get new clothes soon…that'd be nice. I'm so happy she's here…She gives me the same feeling that Ace gave me years ago…Ace where are you?' _Luffy thought to sadly to himself.

-Flash Back-

Ace was holding onto Luffy's hand tightly as they hid in the alleyway from the Marines calling for the "D's."

"Please! I don't know where they are!! They were at the edge of town last time we I saw them!" Cried a voice not too far away.

"STOP LYING!" The Marine cried back.

"P-p-please don't' kill me!" The villager cried and then the sound of a sword piercing flesh was heard and the sound of fresh blood hitting the floor.

A 5-year-old Luffy was freaking out and shaking uncontrollably, fear written all over his face. Ace quickly hugged Luffy and whispered into his ear. "Shhh…shh…It's okay I won't let them do anything to you."

Soon a fire broke out next to the alleyway they were hiding in. _'Damn!'_ Ace thought _'There are still Marines here we can't just run out…' _Then he stood up and quickly picked Luffy up and put him on his back. "Luffy hold on tightly." Ace commanded, Luffy didn't say anything but his grip around Ace's neck tightened. And Ace dashed out of the alleyway running towards their house where their mother was…

-End flash back-

Luffy quickly shot up from the bed trying to get that flash back out of his head.

---

A man aboard White Beard's ship was running towards the captain of White Beard's division. "Captain-san! Captain-san!" The man busted through the door.

"…Yes?" Replied a young man around seventeen. He wore an orange hat, and he had a very muscular body with black hair up to his neck and childish freckles on his face.

"Ace-san!" We just got a report!!! It said that Black Beard was defeated by some guy by the name Scorpion!!!" Ace suddenly jumped out of his seat.

"Where is this Scorpion?!" He demanded.

"H-he's in a place called Arabasta…We-we're pretty sure he's waiting for you."

"Alright then." Ace said walking towards his bag and picking it up. "I'm…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." The seventeen-year-old fell asleep.

"Umm…Captain Ace?" Ace suddenly woke up.

"OFF!" And with that he left the room.

"Umm…dude what the hell just happened?" The man just stared at the closed door.

---

Luffy held the little piece of paper that Robin had given to him that said, "6:00 PM, OUTSIDE OF SPICE BEAN RESTERUANT" Luffy had no idea what a spice…or a bean meant but he knew the word restaurant. Then he giggled and hugged himself touching the new clothes that Robin had bought him. Luffy sniffed the air a bit and pointed his index finger towards the direction of the Spice Bean restaurant and yelled, "THAT WAY!!! FOOOD!!!!" Then dashed off in that direction.

---

Ace had just finished his food at the Spice Bean restaurant when he saw a large man pause and stand in front of the restaurant. He had dark skin almost like the color of chocolate, he was also pretty much bald unless you call the silver crap on his head hair. But he was dangerous, Ace could tell he was no ordinary passer by. But that's when a bunch of Marines passed the Spice Bean restaurant, and Ace decided to leave as soon as possible. (A/N: honestly! It wasn't the fact that he didn't have any money! D:…lol)

---

Luffy looked at his watch. "Oh shit!" He swore, it was 5:57 PM. Luffy picked up his pace and started to run as fast as he could. Meanwhile Ace was on the other side of the street moving at a steady paste, the last thing he needed now are the Marines following him.

And that's when it happened, it was like in slow motion for Ace, a kid with black hair, a wide grin on his face, and a scar under his eye passed him. He…he looked exactly like Luffy! Ace turned sharply around and began to run after the boy. There were so many people he didn't know if he would catch up or not…But he did, he caught the back of Luffy's costume and turned him around.

"Youngsters! They have no respect these days!" The old man cried, he wore the same exact coat the boy was wearing. Ace bowed down apologizing to the old man and started running the direction Luffy had gone.

---

Zoro and Sanji had just returned to headquarters only to be greeted by an angry Nami. "What the hell kept you!? You didn't let Mr.2 run away did you?! The boss is getting very angry!" She cried.

"Now, now Nami-swan, Mr.2…ran away!" Sanji tried to come her down, an angry Nami was a very SCARY one. But Zoro just passed Nami not in the mood to put up with her.

"Zoro! Don't ignore me when I'm talking! This is serious!" Nami yelled. Zoro turned around a very annoyed look on his face.

"Look, Nami, I don't feel like putting up with your crap right now." Zoro spoke in an angry tone, then turned around and started heading back to the boss's room.

"Hey! Marimo don't insult Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan!" Sanji yelled and ran up to catch up with Zoro.

'_Damn I can't believe I opened myself so much to that kid…it's so…not like me. I have to kill him before I get a soft stop for him…' _Zoro thought irritability to himself. And then they reached the boss's room, and Zoro knocked on the door.

"Come in…" A cold voice replied. Zoro pushed the door open and stepped in.

"We let Mr.2 get away…and there appears to be some interesting information I gained." Zoro said.

"Yes do go on." The cold voice answered again.

"There is a new Mr.3…a kid as a matter of fact.

"Really?.." Kuro turned around and smiled, "Sanji…Leave the room and tell the others to get read to go to Arabasta.

"Yessir." Sanji answered and left the room. Kuro looked up at Zoro.

"A kid you say?" Is he strong…what does he look like?" Kuro asked a bit interested.

"I'm not sure about his level of skill but if he's Mr.3 he should be strong. He's a kid around 14 I'd say, black hair, sky blue eyes, and…a scar under his left eye. I would like the pleasure of killing him." Zoro finished.

"No… don't kill him… I'm interested bring him here alive." Kuro answered a wild thirsty smile on his face. Zoro frowned a bit and left the room. _'Dammit…I need to kill that kid.'_

"Luffy…how long has it been since you ran away from the island? Kuro asked with that wild smile still speeded across his face.

---

I hate typing up chapters…blah! lol REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Please???????? I really need reviews or I get discourage…


End file.
